Computers and other electronic devices provide various mechanisms that enable their users to interact with them. For example, a user may provide input to a computer via the use of a keyboard, a mouse, a touchpad, a quick-point controller, a touch screen, a stylus, or a joy stick. Over the years, the ways users may interact with computers and other electronic devices have changed. More recently, the use of multi-finger, touch-sensitive user interfaces (multi-touch interfaces) is increasingly adopted for interacting with computers and other electronic devices, allowing user-computer interactions to become more straightforward, intuitive, efficient, and ergonomical.